Directors
Advisors & Senior Advisors Katie "PhishemGG" was our former co-president, now our senior advisor for the club. She enjoys streaming a variety of games and interacting with others. Go visit her stream on twitch. Competitive Directors Skelly'' is a competitive director. Skelly is also one of our CSGO Varsity members. We are lucky to have Skelly help us in the competitive side! ''Untamed "Dhruv" is a competitive director, he loves interacting and playing PUBGM on his new galaxy phone after using a brick. Untamed is also a Competitive PUBGM player and ranked Top 500 NA, we are lucky to have him on our team! Griffin350 "Griffin" is our competitive director, he loves interacting and playing League of Legends while hosting in-houses for the league sector in the discord. DangoX3 ''"Dango" is our competitive director, his name originated from the animation Clannad. Dango was previously a Manager/Coach for the League of Legends B Team. Dango is a man of culture, wise and easy to discuss anything with. Come visit him at the office at NSC 316. ''99gang "Bronese" is our competitive director, he is also a moderator on the York University Discord. Saulty is our competitive director, she is a true gamer of castle crashers and loves watching anime like Haikyuu. Sponsorship Rija also does sponsorship relations. TheDon4299 "Tony" is our sponsorship director, he deals and manages out all of our sponsorship-related things. Tony is also known as York Spy, it is unknown if this title is self-claimed or actually true, none the less the efforts Tony has contributed to this community is really appreciated. Finance Rija is our vice president of finance. Celine is our Finance director, all the efforts from both Rija & Celine are really appreciated. Operations Paris ''"Brill" is our vice president of operations. There is more info about Brill here: Click Me ''Waeel ''is our operations director. Very outgoing. ''Andvett ''"Anhaff" is our operations director, he likes playing games like CSGO with friends, but his go-to game competitively wise is hearthstone. Communications ''Redux ''"Casey" is our communications vice president and graphic designer. Casey really loves to sleep and game. ''Croggy ''"Luca" is our communications vice president and is our graphic designer, very outgoing, and is really good at GFX. Also streams, so check it out. Click Me. ''R!kan ''"Bea" is our communications director. ''MrBatarang ''"Ibrahim" is our communications director and puts mayonnaise in your water if you make him your enemy. ''Sol Lunari ''"Ruddy" is our communications director and is the best great guardian on destiny 2. (Don't tell moe). Lunari is sometimes referred as Lunatic, a typo of when Ayan was asking for Lunari in the discord. ''Shadowbyte'' is our communications director, you'll see him outside the office most of the time. ''Rahullio7 ''is our communications director, very outgoing. ''AustinAYYLMAO "Austin" is our communications director, very outgoing. Social Media Manager Duck 'Is a SMM. Videographer '''Blank. ' Photographer ''R!kan is our photographer! '''''Moe is our photographer! Editor Moe ''is our Editor! ''MrBatarang is our Editor! Video Editor Rahullio7 ''is our Video Editor! Stream Manager ''Moe is our stream manager! Shadowbyte is our stream manager! Shoutcaster Sol LuNari "Ruddy" is our shoutcaster! AustinAYYLMAO "Austin" is our shoutcaster! Moderator 216Duck "Winter Duck" is our moderator in the administration/moderation team. Duck is also one of the many Safety Officers for events. Meaning he is trained for medical emergencies should one occur. Duck hopes to finish his computer build in the year 2020. Blank ''"Johnny" is our moderator in the administration/moderation team. Johnny is also one of our CSGO Open League Members and also makes music. Check out his SoundCloud. ''Ak5154 "Andy" is our moderator in the administration/moderation team, Andy is also a moderator on the CSHUB discord. Andy is a true league gamer.